


Untitled for Now

by 13SapphireStars13



Category: Hockey RPF, Miracle (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/13SapphireStars13
Summary: The boys had hoped when O'Callahan and McClanahan finally got together their little arguments and fights would stop, but those two just won't stop.Rizzo's fed up with both of them.Rob just wants Jack to discuss his feelings without an argument.And, Jack, well, Jack has always loved a good fight. Maybe just a bit too much.





	Untitled for Now

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just watched Miracle and couldn't stop myself. Jack and Rob were too much for me not to write this. Please excuse my characterization, but I couldn't stop myself yet again.  
> As always this is fiction, I mean no disrespect to the original players.

“Aw dammit! They at it again?” Johnson grumbled as he threw his cards onto the table.

Everyone paused momentarily and listened for OC’s distinct Massachusetts’s accent as he and McClanahan yelled at each other. OC’s accent tended to get more noticeable when he was emotional, especially when he was angry, so only the Boston boys could understand more than every other word.

“Third time this week, somebody’s gotta do something, or they’re gonna murder each other.”

Rizzo sighed knowing he had to step up and deal with Jack and Rob’s latest fight. He threw his own cards next to Johnson’s and leaned back in his chair.

“How the hell do they stay together when all they do is fight and argue with each other?” Coxy asks getting only a couple shaking heads and shrugs from his teammates.

“Hell, if I know Coxy.” Rizzo got up and hurried out of the room the boys had taken over for a couple games of cards. He needed to get Rob and Jack sorted out before Coach Craig, or worse Herb, heard their shouts and everyone got in trouble.

It was a secret that Jack and Rob had been eyeing each other since OC took Rob out during that first practice, but the two of them weren’t necessarily open about their relationship either. Rizzo’s pretty sure Coach Craig knows, but he’s almost completely sure Herb doesn’t know. As long as it didn’t interfere with their performances on the ice, Herb was a hands-off coach preferring the boys and Coach Craig to deal with anything minor.

Rizzo followed the sound of Jack and Rob’s argument to their shared room. Craig either knew what he was doing when he roomed the two of them together or he hated the rest of the team. The walls in these places were thin, and OC certainly wasn’t quiet.

Their door wasn’t opened, so Rizzo banged on the door hoping to be heard over the noise. The voices cut off immediately, and the door flew open to reveal a red-faced OC and an exasperate Rob.

“What’s up Rizzo?” Jack asked in a calm tone that was so forced Rizzo wanted to flinch. OC was a great teammate to have on the ice when things got hairy, but that didn’t mean Rizzo wanted to see a patent OC takedown off the ice. Rizzo had enough sore muscles and bruises as it was, no use adding more.

“Just wanted to see how you two were doing is all. Didn’t see you with the rest of the boys, and I wanted to check on you. Make sure you weren’t hiding in your room.” Rizzo tried to smile at the two of them to lighten the air, but judging by the dark look Rob sent him, he didn’t help anything.

“We’re fine Riz,” Rob said voice tight and expression pinched. He wasn’t even looking at Rizzo; he was staring holes into Jack’s back. “Neither of us felt like playing cards tonight and decided to turn in early.”

“You sure?” Rizzo leaned against the doorjamb and gave the two a look that said he was done beating around the bush. “Cause from what I heard, neither of you seemed to be winding down.”

Jack bristled as he glanced back at Rob, and Rizzo held back a sigh. Jack never did know how to back down from a fight on or off the ice.

“Just blowin’ off some steam.” Jack’s accent was thicker than ever, but Rizzo just raised an eyebrow in question hoping one of them would expound on what exactly had caused the need to ‘blow off some steam’. Rob sighed and stepped closer to Jack, who despite still being obviously angry at Rob relaxed.

“We’ll try to keep it down Rizzo, sorry.” Rob grimaced and gave Rizzo a sheepish smile, which Rizzo reciprocated quickly.

“You two need to find a better way to blow off some steam. I get how stressful everything is right now, but we can’t take our stress out on each other. If you two keep fighting like this, Herb is gonna find out, and if your games are off because of some spat, he’ll bench both of you or worse, cut one of you.” Rizzo didn’t like to bring that up, but Jack and Rob needed to hear it. “Me and the guys we love you two like brothers, but we’re all tired of listening to you fight over nothing. Sort your shit out please.”

Rizzo looked beseechingly at them both, and Jack seemed to deflate as he finally let go of the angry tension that had been seemingly holding him up the entire time.

“Okay, Rizzo. Sorry.” Jack said with an apologetic look that Rob replicated. Rizzo sighed and stood up straight.

“Alright, boys. I’ll see both of you in the morning. Get some rest.” Rizzo waited for both of them to nod before he turned around and walked away shutting the door behind him.

As he walked back to the poker room, Rizzo shook his head. The team had enough to deal with without those two causing any more drama. Hopefully they got their shit together before either of them got cut.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part that I'm going to post in the coming days I just have to get over my block and write. I'm still having some trouble getting Rob's characterization, so it may be from Jack's POV.


End file.
